Be my escape
by Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX
Summary: Ron's dieing and his thoughts drift to Hermione as he slowly dies at the hands of the deatheaters [song fic] RonxHermione


A/N: uh this fic takes place after Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. It's half AU.. just something that popped into my head one night, listening to some warped tour stuff.

disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or the Relient K song _be my escape_

It had been 2 years since he-who-must not be named's return to power. The world was no longer a safe place to live, that is... if you where a wizard. There where a lot of things on the mind of a particular wizard. His name was Ronald Weasly. He was threatened by death eaters on a daily basis and where his two best friends, Harry potter and Hermione Granger. Harry had told Ron and Hermione to lay low for a while so that he wouldn't have to worry about them so he could find Voldemort's hiding place. Ron had tried to bled into the crowd and make everyone think that he was just another 18 year old boy trying to stay out of harms way. That was almost impossible theses days. People where constantly asking him about what had happened at the ministry two years previous. Ron had almost given up hope of living to see twenty and that was one thing that scared him. It had been a while since he'd seen Hermione since then he had shaved his hair and the bits of it that had sprouted up again had been died black. Ron was scared of dieing. If he died then what was the point of all the things he had done. It wasn't like he'd actually saved any lives and more people where dieing every day thanks to the death eaters attacks. One day Ron had decided that he didn't care any longer whether he was alive or not. As long as he could protect **her.** As long as she lived Ron had given up on his own life.

_I've given up on giving up slowly,_

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me,_

_Apart from this whole word that shares my fate._

Ron could remember then last time he'd seen Hermione. It was right after Harry had sent them into hiding. Ron had decided to go visit Hermione when he was supposed to be in hiding on the other side of the county. He'd done it because he'd wanted to tel her the one thing that he'd been resisting saying for years. But she's yelled at him about how he wasn't supposed to be there. They had gotten in a huge fight and Hermione had given Ron the hardest blow. He could remember it like it was yesterday. "why don't you just go die." she had said. All he wanted was to keep her safe and let her know how he felt. Hermione had told him to go die and that's when Ron had left. Hermione had said nothing to Ron since that day. Ron felt the only way now that he could prove his love to Hermione was to keep her out of harms way. That's why as he lay dieing at the hands of Voldemort he would not tell him where she was.

_And this one last bullet you mentioned, _

_Is my last shot at redemption ,_

_'cause I know to live you must give your life away,_

Voldemort wanted Hermione and Ginny. He knew if he had them Harry would come so that he could finally kill him. Ron looked around at the gray walls of the dungeon cell that he was being held in Ron had been caught when Harry had asked him for help. He'd come out of hiding and was captured a short while later. Ron doubted that there was any hope of escape now but he'd signed himself up for this life on the day he and Harry had met... even if it wasn't exactly his idea to become such close friends. Every day Ron hoped that Hermione would give him some sign that she was ok. Thinking about her was what had kept him alive through what Voldemort had done to him. He'd been tortured to the point of death by the death eaters. They where trying to get the location of the two girls. Ron would give anything to get out of there and run to Hermione. Just on last time to see her beautiful face and to hear her yell at him about something stupid, just like old times.

A_nd I've been housing all this doubt, _

_And insecurity and I've been locked inside that house,_

_all the while you hold the key, _

_And I've been dying to get out, _

_And that might be the death of me, _

_And even thought there's no way of knowing,_

_where I'm going I promise that I'm going,_

_because, _

_I got to get out of here, _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake, _

_I got to get out of here, _

_and I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you to by my escape _

For a while Ron had tried to learn more advanced hexes. More then what he was taught at Hog warts. He'd always pretended that he didn't need Hermione's help. But that wasn't working out. He did need her help , more then ever. He needed even the thought of her to keep him living. He knew that without Hermione he would die in that jail cell.

A_nd I've been housing all this doubt, _

_And insecurity and I've been locked inside that house,_

_all the while you hold the key, _

_And I've been dying to get out, _

_And that might be the death of me, _

_And even thought there's no way of knowing,_

_where I'm going I promise that I'm going,_

_I've given up on doing this alone now, _

_cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how,_

_you've told me the way and now I'm trying to get there , _

_and this life sentence that I'm serving, _

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving, _

_but the beauty of grace is that it makes life unfair, _

_Because, _

_I got to get out of here, _

_cause I'm afraid this Complacency is something i can't shake, I got to get out of here, and I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you,_

_begging you to be my escape_

Ron had fought with himself about whether or not to tell the death eaters where Hermione and Ginny where in the beginning but that was no longer on option. He'd die before he'd let his lover and his sister die. He had to think about what would happen not only to Hermione but to Ginny as well. He after all was the reason that Ginny was involved in the war at all. It was all his fault that she was now involved. The more Ron thought about it the more he realized that he already had Hermione's love. That's why she had gotten so mad and it had taken him this long to figure that out.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity,_

_self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made, _

_And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me, _

_but I can't ask you to give what you already gave, _A_nd I've been housing all this doubt, _

_And insecurity and I've been locked inside that house,_

_all the while you hold the key, _

_And I've been dying to get out, _

_And that might be the death of me, _

_And even thought there's no way of knowing,_

_where I'm going I promise that I'm going,_

_because, _

_I got to get out of here, _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake, _

_I got to get out of here, _

_and I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you to by my escape _A_nd I've been housing all this doubt, _

_And insecurity and I've been locked inside that house,_

_all the while you hold the key, _

_And I've been dying to get out, _

_And that might be the death of me, _

_And even thought there's no way of knowing,_

_where I'm going I promise that I'm going,_

_because, _

_I got to get out of here, _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake, _

_I got to get out of here, _

_and I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you to by my escape _

Ronald Weasly died that night with no regrets. He'd finally figured out what he needed to know. But as he died he wished that he'd been able to see his beloved Hermione one last time. He'd died as her secret keeper and that was the one thing that would keep her forever safe.

A/N: Well i hope you liked it please please review.


End file.
